Mikoto Nakadai
"Excellent Excitement~AbareKiller!" is of the Abarangers. Biography A brilliant surgeon educated in the United States who was bored with his life until the he witnessed the Burstosaurs attacking the city while under Invasion Garden Evolian influence, caring for an injured Ryouga Hakua in the aftermath. But the newfound excitement of destruction was halted when the Abarangers arrived and made the three things that gave Mikoto a thrill into "dull goodies." But soon, with the destruction of the Anamolicarus, the doctor found both the Dino Minder and Burstosaur TopGaler's egg. After that, Dr. Nakadai left his profession to start up his "game." For a while until his formal introduction, Mikoto observed the Abarangers from the side while mastering the Dino Minder and coming to the conclusion that it would be fun to fight against the heroes, thus naming himself "AbareKiller." However, the Zerogo suit is a flawed prototype of the other Abaranger suits with a self-destruct mechanism that could destroy an entire city. Mikoto didn't seem to care that he would die, it actually made things more exciting in "his game." He fought the Abarangers, using their stolen Dino Guts to revive his partner TopGaler before recruiting Stego to their cause. At one point he even assumed leadership over the villains at Lije's request. After fighting the Killer Giganoid with the Abaranger, it was revealed that the other half of Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya is within him, the cause of his horrible childhood while possessing his strength and evil tendencies. Mikoto had been a genius all his life, enrolling in medical school at the age of ten. Everything he did was right the first time with no mistakes, causing him to later crave excitement as AbareKiller. However, Mikoto was furious that he was someone else's pawn and decided to refocus his game on the Evolians. It was also revealed that the reason the Dino Minder hadn't exploded yet was because the Dezumozorlya within him has been keeping it at bay. Soon after though Dezumozorlya was removed from him, and the Dino Minder was set to explode the next time he transformed. When Dino Minder began to self-destruct, he and TopGaler flew away from Earth and both died in the explosion. Mikoto returned for a short time to help the Abaranger and Dekaranger in the Dekaranger vs. Abaranger movie. During the events of the film, Trinoid #0: Saunaginnan was going to use its ultimate power to revive "the most powerful being in hell", which it believed to be Dezumozorlya. However, when the ceremony completed, it ended up reviving Mikoto instead, due to him being the true ultimate being who had died and gone there. Mikoto remained to help both the Abarangers and Dekarangers up to the point the Trinoid was finally killed, which undid the summon and allowed him to return to the afterlife. As he vanished, Dr. Nakadai told Asuka to give his daughter Mikoto his regards. Gokaiger Years later, AbareKiller fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Later, Mikoto's spirit met Gai Ikari about his becoming Gokai Silver, along with Burai and Naoto Takizawa. His powers have been channeled into a Ranger Key just as all the other rangers' powers have been. After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. Since Mikoto could still transform in his deceased state, it is assumed its return was a symbolic measure as opposed to the actual return of his powers. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Mikoto's appearances in the "Versus Series", Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger and Dekaranger vs. Abaranger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Eri (Gosei Pink) also dresses as Mikoto in the Abaranger cosplay. Akibaranger At the end of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger: Season Two, AbareKiller appears with two other deceased Super Sentai warriors, Yellow Four I and Time Fire, before the deceased Akagi, Yumeria, and Luna at Himitsukichi. After the Akibarangers bid farewell to Hiroyo and Kozukozu, they disappear along with the three Sentai warrior ghosts. AbareKiller - Abare Mode= }} Ranger Key The is Mikoto Nakadai's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the other fourteen sixth ranger keys and the ten extra hero keys, were initally acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the AbareKiller key into a puppet to do his bidding. The copy AbareKiller was one of the remaining ten sixth rangers after the Gokaigers defeated the first five, with Basco using these ten to ambush the Gokaigers and take all of them hostage bar Marvelous. When Marvelous rescued them, they defeated all 10 puppets and claimed the Ranger Keys. While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the AbareKiller Ranger Key was mainly used by Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver), who used it to fight as AbareKiller. It was also used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) and Ahim de Famille on one occasion each. *Ahim became AbareKiller when the Gokaigers used the powers of the sixth heroes while fighting Action Commander Almadon. *When the Gokaigers became the Abarangers while fighting Action Commander Daiyarl. *Don became AbareKiller as part of an all-white Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Makuu Prison Chief Ashrada. The Abaranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Abaranger keys were defeated by Gokai Yellow. During Gai's encounter with the three sixth rangers, it was shown that somehow, presumably due to his deceased state, Mikoto and all deceased rangers could still transform. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Mikoto received his key despite being in the afterlife. Gallery Prdt-whitef.png|A female version of AbareKiller as seen in Gokaiger. Behind the scenes .]] Portrayal Mikoto Nakadai is portrayed by . As a child, he is portrayed by . As AbareKiller, his suit actor was . Notes *Mikoto spent the least amount of time out of all the 6th Rangers on his team, at two episodes. See also *Trent Fernandez - Counterpart from Power Rangers Dino Thunder. *White Dino Ranger (clone) Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai White Category:Evil Sentai Rangers turn Good Category:Ranger Legend Category:Abarangers Category:Sentai 6th Ranger Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Former Anti-Heroes Category:Sentai Male Rangers